Summer, Love, and All That Romance
by Forever-Lovely
Summary: Sophia, the young, seventeen year old dreamer may never live to see her dream, but then she meets James a free artist with no limits, and a hidden past that only she will be let in. When summer comes to an end? Will the romance too? plz review :


Sophia Gallagher had her heart out for theater since she was just three, although it didnt run much in her family. Both her parents were lawyers, hoping that one day she would become one too. She had gotten in to Harvard and her parents had been proud ever since. She was seventeen. It was her last summer, in small North Carolina. She had started going here every summer to visit her grandma, since she was ten years old. Her parents never came. They were always just working.

Her brother, Sam, had graduated college last year and had gone into the business career. She, on the other hand, wanted to pursue acting, travel around the world, and fall in love. Her parents thought the idea was stupid, and she could not remember the last time she had actually done something she wanted to do. Her grandmother, the only artistic in the family, owned a theater, where she used to teach and put on shows, but now she was ill, and who knew how fast her cancer would spread.

This also might be the last summer with her grandma. Although her grandmother was always a thespian at heart..she had been kicked out of her own house at sixteen, when she had told her father that she loved was the arts, and Sophia feared that she would be rejected from her family as well, not exactly in the same way, but in another painful way..disappointment.

June 18

Sophia had arrived at her grandmother, Rose's, house a week ago. Her grandma had looked a bit weaker paler and skinnier than the last time they saw each other, but her spunk was still going. It was six in the morning when Sophia woke up. She had no clue what day of the week it was, because it was summer and all her head was fixed on at the moment was helping her grandmother and having a happy summer.

She got up, bright and early like she always did and went down stairs, surprised to see her grandma. "morning!" she said a bit groggy, rubbing her eyes. Some of the make up she had apparently not been able to get off rubbed on her skin. "need help?"

Her grandma was wearing the most highlighting yellow you could imagine, with the pinkest bunny slipper, and her auburn hair was in the most beautiful braid. Sophia had inherited that thick, long hair from her grandma, although Sophia's was a more strawberry blond, and in her opinion, not nearly half as pretty. Her grandma laughed hoarsely. "yeah right..i want my house in one piece"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "will you ever let that go? I didnt burn down the house! The fire alarm went off because I just burned the pancakes a little!" she protested.

"a little?" she scoffed. "you almost ruined my kitchen"

"well it's not my fault...i barely even eat home cooked meals" she reminded her grandma. It was true too. Her mother only made dinner one time every three months or so. Her parents were always working, so they always left money for her to order pizza or something.

"well one thing is for sure..we are signing you up for some cooking lessons over summer" she mumbled but a small smile crept in.

Sophia shook her head, missing her grandma.

"what are your plans for today?" she asked Sophia, as Sophia dazed off looking at pictures in the house.

"oh..hanging out with you"

"oh god..not again. Honey, I told you..I'm too old for you..go with cousin Lisa to the beach today..I hear they are having a wonderful little carnival near by" she smiled.

"no..thats okay...I've never really been a fan of carnivals"

"well think about it..the carnival's in town for three days..might as well try it out huh?" she persisted..and knowing my grandma..she was very good at it.

"maybe tomorrow" Sophia said to get her to stop.

"yes..tomorrow..wonderful. It's supposed to be nice out." Her grandma said with a sturdy cough.

"you okay?" Sophia asked alarmed.

"I'm fine..probably the smoke" she said taking the pancake from the pan to a plate. It was dark black.

"You know..I am beginning to think you shouldnt be talking about my cooking skills" She smirked.

June 19

Lisa was eight years older than Sophia, and Sophia could not stand her any longer. Lisa wanted to go in nearly all the rides, saving the best for last of course.

"aww Soph, come on! This is the best! I hear people have lost their voice from screaming on here so much" she said pointing to the roller coaster.

Sophia, on the other hand, who just wanted to get home with her stuffed dog she had won, and her cotton candy she had half devoured, did not want to throw up in some ride. "no Lisa...let's go..it's getting late" she screamed over the loud music.

"nah are you kidding me? We have only begun!" she said happily. "Geez what are you forty?" she asked as she gave the young boy her ticket.

"Lisa.." She complained.

"are you coming or what?"

"no. I'll just wait right here" Sophia said averting her eyes as her cousin hopped on the ride. She felt awkward now. The boy, collecting tickets seemed about her age. He was pretty tall, and had short brown hair. He was glancing over to Sophia, as if he had a private joke abut her. His lips kept curving to a smile. "nice dog" he smirked. Sophia was surprised when the young man talked. She was caught off guard as she waited there for her cousin.

Sophia gave him a dirty look. "thanks" she said monotonously.

"It's really fun you know..your sisters right" he said smiling over, more like a smirk again.

"oh..im not really into rides..and she's my cousin."

"oh" he said almost disappointed. "rose" he suddenly said.

"huh?"

"you are Rose's granddaughter"

She raised an eyebrow. "yeah.."

"I'm James.." he smiled again. He was tan from the sun, except for his shoulders that seemed a bit red. It made his teeth seem so white, and She felt pretty pale herself. Sophia wasnt used to the sun here, living in New York and all.

"Sophia" she said although confused.

"I um..used to work at your grandma's old theater" he shrugged. "Too bad it closed down..that place was like my second home." he smiled. Sophia couldn't decide whether he was just trying to start a conversation or if he was genuinely being friendly.

"did you perform at the theater?" She asked interested.

"yeah" he chuckled. "couple times"

"that's cool. I wonder why I never saw you there..I used to go all the time during summers."

"I was a more hide behind the curtain type of guy." he said as he took someone's ticket.

"you didnt like to be onstage?" she asked him confused.

"nah I love it..it's just my parents, you know?"

Her eyebrows raised. "yeah I do. They dont like you acting right?"

"singing actually..and no, thats just the problem..they do."

"I dont understand.."

He smirked again. "of course you dont..you dont know me" he said almost arrogantly.

"well we've only just met" I said a bit ticked off.

"exactly..we would have to know each other better!" he said almost challenging.

"exactly!" I agreed trying to be as snobby.

"right..." he said sneakily. "so we would have to like talk more..?"

"yes..go out somewhere."

"just the two of us."

"yes."

"so you agree?"

"yeah" I said annoyed.

"cool..so it's a date"

"yes..wait what?" She blushed.

"you just agreed that we should go out on a date"

"no I didnt!"

"yes you did.." he said stubbornly.

"i dont even know you..why would I agree to go out with you?"

"because..you dont know me..you just said it yourself..we need to go out in order to know each other better."

"that isnt what I meant!" she said almost laughing, trying to stay angry.

He seemed to see her almost break so he smiled. "I will pick you up at six"

"no-"

"i think your cousins puking over there" he interrupted pointing to the girl near the trash. Sophia didnt even know she was out of the ride yet.

"crap"

"See you tomorrow" he smiled slickly.

"no you wont" She said, with a hinting smile and left, although her heart was pounding harder than it had ever had.

June 20

He didnt come. He never came to pick her up. Sophia waited by the door, nervously waiting for this guy she barely knew to pick her up..and yet she was disappointed. He stood her up and somehow she was broken hearted. A broken heart for a boy who didnt even hold her heart in the first place.


End file.
